Changing the future
by goldenshadows
Summary: Crossover.Connor and Dawn are kidnapped.Buffy must put aside differences and work with Angel and Spike to get them back.Main pairings are BS,AC as well as LindseyKate,GunnGwen,FredWes,XanderAnne (But these may change) and ofcourse DawnConnor.AU S5
1. chapter one

For those of you who are not as obsessed with Buffy and Angel as i am, Xander is not with Anya. ( But She may or may not visit him in some way) Anne is a friend of gunns who runs a homeless shelter and was last seen in season two.

I must warn you that i have developed a flaw where i start to write a fic, then half way through i either get bored or loose inspiration for a while and start a new one. But i've already got a lot of plans for this one, so they'll all be completed eventually!

Angel, Gunn, Illyria and Spike stood trapped at the end of the alley, watching the army approach.

"Ok, so, You take the thirty thousand on the left…" started Gunn, clutching his side in pain.

"You're fading. you'll last ten minutes at best," said Illyria.

Gunn smiled weakly. "Then let's make em' memorable."

"In terms of a plan?" asked Spike.

"We fight," was Angels answer.

"Be more specific," said Spike, his voice had the slightest edge of desperation.

"Well personally, I kind of wanna slay the dragon," Angel finished.

"thought as much," Spike muttered under his breath.

"Let's get to work." With the last word, Angel raised his sword in front of him and there was the sound of thunder above.

"Cordelia," said Angel. He was in shock. Unable to believe his own eyes. "I can't believe that your awake!"

"Yeah, well, you'd better believe it," she said with a slight smile. Then she became more serious. "Yes. I'm really here. This is really happening. But….this isn't holiday time

Angel, something bad has happened. Really…."

She was cut off as he wrapped his arms around her. "Ok, oxygen becoming an issue!" she gasped.

"Can you believe it?" Angel turned to face Wesley who had come with him to the hospital when they had received the call.

"Yes. It's truly amazing," his smile said it all. Angel couldn't remember when he'd last seen Wesley smile. He also couldn't remember being this happy in a while either.

" You must have really missed me!" she exclaimed.

"Don't be stupid," Angel replied. "Of course we've missed you. It hasn't been the same…"

"We haven't got time for this," she said after she'd briefly hugged Wesley. "Angel, I'm serious. Something …."

"Bad has happened. I get it," he answered her as they walked out of the hospital. "But whatever it is, we can work through it together. Just like old times."

" I was woken up for a reason Angel. You're not taking me seriously."

He looked a little hurt. "I'm just happy Cordy. I thought you were going to die. We all did. Is it a crime to be happy?"

"If you're too happy? in your case….." her voice trailed off. "Any way, that isn't the point. The point is…it's Connor. His gone missing".

She knew that would work. "What?" said Angel, freezing instantly. "What happened?"

"Who's Connor?"

She turned around to face Wesley. "Please don't tell me you said what I thought you said?"

Wesley shrugged. "I've just…never heard the name before. Is it someone we know?"

Cordelia rolled her eyes and then glared at Angel. "You've got to be kidding me!"

………………………………...

Italy

Buffy stood on the balcony of her apartment that overlooked the city of Rome. If you had told her last year that she'd be living in Italy, she would have laughed and called you insane. As it was, she could still barely believe it was all real.

She was, as usual, thinking about Spike. She couldn't help it. It had been almost a year now since his death, but his face still haunted her dreams. He had died to save the world. Something else she would have thought impossible. He had changed in the end. He had become a good man. She wondered where he was, if he was all right. Should she have told him that she loved him? Even after all this time, she still didn't know the answer. or if it had been the truth. A knock on the door made her jump. "Just a second," she answered.

The knocking sounded more frantic.

"Alright already, I'm coming/"

She opened the door and it was Andrew. "Well? This had better be important," she said, trying her best to sound angry. It never worked with Andrew. Sure, he had toyed with evil, but now he was just like a little puppy that followed her wherever she went.

"It's Dawn," he told her, his voice completely serious. "I can't find her anywhere. She's missing."

………………………………...

When Dawn opened her eyes, she couldn't make anything out. It was all blurry and white. But then the room came into focus. It was pretty non descriptive. Grey walls. Seperate beds. A changing and washing area shielded from view. A table. It was a cell. the only thing missing was the way out. there was no door anywhere. It was then she noticed that she wasn't alone. A boy was sitting on a bed opposite hers.

"Hi," she said, a little shyly. He looked at her blankly. She tried again. "I'm Dawn," she held out her hand for him to shake, but he didn't move. "Ok," she muttered. "So…do I know you from somewhere? You seem…familiar. What's you're name?" It was the lamest line in the book but it was true. He did remind her of someone.

"Don't remember," he answered finally.

"You've got amnesia?" she gasped.

He shook his head. "No. I remember…flashes of stuff. It's like I've got two sets of memories, and I don't know which is real. So…I don't know who I am. You wouldn't understand," he looked away.

She shrugged. "I guess not. So…do you know where we are?"

"We're not in America," he answered.

"I'll take that as a no."

It was so weird. A part of Dawn felt like she should be very, very worried. But she felt like she was in a dream. It wasn't really so bad. She knew she didn't belong here. But she wasn't scared. Buffy will come and find us eventually, she thought. It's always how this works.

"I'm kinda tired," she murmured. "I'm gonna go to sleep now."

He looked at her strangely. "But you only just woke up."

She shrugged. "This place drains you i guess," and she lay down on the bed and closed her eyes, not aware of the time passing by.

TBC

Next chapter……Cordelia reveals a little bit more about what's going on and Buffy makes her way to LA with some friends along for the ride…… but only if you want me to continue. Please read and review (it does get better, i promise!!)


	2. chapter two

****

Imzadi…..I know you like that pairing from your reviews I've seen. Lindsey has a big role to play, but not til later! I was going to put him with Anne, but she seems too nice for him. but anyway….thanks for the review!

Thanks to anyone who took time to read. As usual...nothing belongs to me except the plot.

**__**

Chapter Two

First surprises

Cordelia looked around her as they walked out of the lift into the main reception area of Wolfram and hart. "It's ok," Angel assured her. "Nothing's going to…"

"Leap out from the shadows and attack me?" she interrupted.

"Well, yeah," he answered.

"This isn't ok," she went on. "It's all wrong. How could you even think of accepting an offer like this…"

"I told you, it has to do with Connor," he told her irritably.

They'd stopped off at the shops to buy some new clothes for Cordelia. Wesley had stayed out in the car, so Angel had taken this opportunity to tell her about the spell.

"Hasn't Connor already been through enough? Been lied to enough?" she whispered fiercely. "Ok, don't get me started. I could go on forever. But he doesn't deserve this Angel. You have to come clean about everything to everyone. I'm just warning you."

He sighed and nodded in defeat. "I know. I'm just…building up to the moment. But I was trying to help him when I made that deal."

"I know you were," she whispered softly. "I know. But you made a deal with the devil. Good never comes from working with evil. You should know that by now. Now you're gonna have to pay the price."

"Couldn't you just have said…I'm in trouble?" he asked, sounding a bit tired.

And they came ever closer to his office. Angel slowly raised his hand to push open the door. Everyone looked up as one as they entered.

"Thanks Wes," he muttered. Wesley had gone on ahead of him and Cordy to arrange the meeting.

"Cordelia!" said Fred happily. She was the first to say anything. "When Wesley told us…I mean…I don't believe…this is just…"

"That about sums it up," Gunn finished for her.

"Sorry. You know how I ramble on and on when I'm nervous," Fred giggled and then moved forward to hug her friend.

"Yes, I remember," Cordy said wistfully.

"And look at you Gunn," she continued, taking in the new hair and smart suite. "You're all grown up."

He nodded. "Hey girl."

"And Lorne," she turned to face the Pylean Demon, her smile broadening.

"Hi, princess. Long time no see."

Then she noticed Spike in the corner of the room. "And Spike," she exclaimed in surprise.

"Did I wake up in another reality?" she asked suspiciously.

"No love. It's me. Complete with Soul and everything."

"A soul? This could get interesting."

"It's a long story," said Angel, sounding more then a little on edge. "Really long. Probably boring too."

It was then that Cordelia noticed the rays of light surrounding Angel and Spike. "Glass that protects you from the sun," she murmured. "Fancy illusion. Speaking off, don't you have something to tell your family Angel?"

"I hate you," he answered her.

She shrugged and sank into a nearby chair, folding her arms in front of her. "No you don't," she said smugly.

"Ok fine. I don't". He took a deep breath before remembering he didn't need to breath.

"Ok," he said finally. "I don't really know how to say this…but…" and that was the truth. He didn't know. They had all been lied to so many times last year. It wasn't just Connor, it was all of them. They were all going to turn against him. "I can't do this."

Cordelia's expression softened suddenly and she nodded in understanding.

"The powers that be woke me up for a reason. I was going to die - or at least I was supposed to. But the Powers actually stepped up for a change. They sent me to you with a warning. That thing that took me over, it manipulated you all so much, covered you in so much evil, that you were beyond help last year. They couldn't help you then."

"But now they can?" whispered Fred.

"Yes. They can only now just about reach you. But if you continue on this path, you'll be covered in darkness for the rest of your lives. All of you corrupted forever, beyond all recognition. Just like the senior partners wanted. And if you stay here, some of you won't make it out alive," She paused.

"You all made the choice willingly - and with good reasons. You thought you could make a difference from the inside. Change things. You thought you could use all this place had to offer to help people. But that in itself was a lie. In truth, you were all tired of fighting. You'd given up and this was a last resort. And it was beginning to change you, not the other way round."

A silence fell among the group then, and they looked at each other guiltily.

"But there is still a chance you can be saved. Still something worth fighting for," she continued. "The life of an innocent. Like it was in the beginning, you'll start things over, one soul at a time. It'll show you things aren't as bad as they seem. Anyway, you can start to make things better by helping Connor."

"You mentioned him before," said Wesley.

"His a very important player in all this," said Cordelia. "Not to be the father of evil as Jasmine claimed. But he has been taken from us. And we need to get him back before history changes on us…."

"What's that supposed to mean," asked Spike, standing up.

"It means, that if Connor is harmed in anyway, then history will change too. All the good you've done so far will be for nothing."

"If Connor wasn't here today, maybe none of that with Jasmine would have happened. It would be better for you not to remember it," said Angel.

Cordelia shook her head. "That's not the point sugar. Connors more important then that. And speaking of Jasmine, You people can be so dumb sometimes! she didn't organise you're lives for you. Do you realise how many things she would have had to control in order for Connor to be borne? It goes all the way back to Angel first meeting Darla, and Buffy being called as a slayer! If that was true, what's left to believe in? No, she was telling some very clever lies…I can't believe she actually fooled you!"

"What are you people talking about? I remember all of that apart from Connor and Darla. What's Darla got to do with any of it?" said Lorne, raising a hand.

Cordelia continued talking to Angel. "If Connor was never alive, you wouldn't be the people you are now. None of you. You're that much stronger because of him and you know it."

"Who the hell is Connor!!" said Fred. This coming from her was enough to startle them all.

"Oh, yeah. His…his Angels Son."

"Excuse me?" said Spike, raising an eyebrow.

………………………………...

**__**

Italy

Buffy looked at her two best friends, a calm determination in her eyes. "It's no use Xander. I'm going," she told them.

"But…Angels in charge of Wolfram and Hart. What if his turned back into Angelus? It could be a trick."

She shook her head. "No. I'd know…somehow."

"Besides, Wesley's there too," said Willow, coming to Buffy's defence. "And Gunn and Fred. I'm sure we can trust them Xander. None of them looked evil. Wesley was a little dark…."

"Dark? Wesley?" said Buffy in amazement.

"A lot has happened," Willow murmured. "But I trusted them all. They're the good guys. I don't know why Giles is making such a big deal out of this."

"I don't either," said Buffy. "And I don't care. It's one of the only places I can think of that she would have gone. She's been bugging me to go there for ages now anyway. I think she wanted me to talk to Angel after Spike…" her voice trailed off for a second. "She didn't want there to be anymore fighting. That, and she thought there were more slayers in LA and that Angel could help us."

"She said all that?" smiled Willow. "Just like her too be thinking about work. Her training to be a watcher now and everything."

"Look, if you guys are so worried then why don't you come with? But I'm leaving now. Booked a flight and everything."

"Fine," muttered Xander. "But only coz I'm worried about you. It isn't the highlight of my week to see dead boy again, believe me!"

"Wait," said Andrew as they moved towards the door.

"I'm waiting," snapped Buffy.

"LA equals a very bad idea. Trust me."

"And why is that?" asked Willow, narrowing her eyes.

"It's…I said I wouldn't…Spikes…"

"What about Spike?" asked Buffy.

"Well…his alive. Has been for most of the year. Wolfram and Hart bought him back as a ghost, but then he became corporeal. I found out when I went to go help that crazy slayer."

"And you waited until now to tell me?" Buffy shouted. "I'm so out of here!"

Willow exchanged a look with Xander and they started to follow her as fast as they could.

"Just like old times," said Willow

TBC

Next chapter……. Buffy arrives at Wolfram and Hart…


	3. chapter three

**__**

Chapter Three

Confrontation

The flight to LA seemed to take forever. Buffy stared out of the window at the clouds passing by beneath them, lost deep in her thoughts.

She didn't actually know what she was feeling. Spike, as far as she was concerned, had died saving the world. That she could cope with. Barely. But now he was supposedly alive and well and working with none other then Angel? It seemed unreal to her.

Willow, who was sitting next to her, had tried several conversations that hadn't gone anywhere. Buffy wished she could sleep like her friend. A part of her had never been so angry in all her life. Everything she'd gone though in the past year, all the hurt and grief and confusion had all been for nothing. But another part of her was still marvelling at the fact that he was actually alive. Even if he had been bought back by evil, it was still a miracle. But she was almost sure, that when she saw him, her anger would be the first emotion to show itself.

………………………………...

After Cordelia had revealed that Angel had hidden his son from everyone, chaos had of course ensued. Once the questions started, they didn't stop. At one point Angel had his head in his hands.

"Ok, enough!" shouted Cordelia. "I didn't wake up for you to go all psycho on me! Now, we have to pull together to save Connor. Your memories will slowly come back to you now that you know. Another little trick the powers have. Angel did this because he thought there was no other way. Connor wasn't happy. In fact, he was willing to kill himself and me he'd sunk that low. Angel loves his son and thought he was giving him a chance."

"But to make a deal with Lila…" started Fred.

"He should have been able to trust us," added Gunn.

"I still can't believe you have a kid. We've been through a lot Angel. Immortal enemies an' all that remember? That's something I should have known. When'd you go all soap opera on me?"

"Ok guys," said Cordy, stepping in front of Angel who looked exhausted, even though he'd barely said a word. " I realise it's a lot to take in. Let's take a break to think things over."

The room temperature had fallen dramatically since they'd come in. Cordelia watched as the group made their exit. "Well, that went well," she said, sounding far too happy in his opinion.

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" Angel asked.

She smiled and reached for his hand, taking him by surprise. "It's going to be ok. They'll come around. When they get their memories back, they'll realise just how important Connor is to you. And to them."

"His important to all of us," Angel murmured. There was an awkward silence between them. Connor was a touchy subject.

"Angel…I love Connor. I really do, so much. But…His like a son to me. I know that thing made it look like…it was something else, but…..you know what? This isn't the time for long speeches."

"Yeah, you did enough of that back in the meeting. What's up with that anyway? Another gift from the Powers? Long words?" he answered her, trying to lighten the mood.

"Ha, ha," she replied sarcastically, hitting him playfully on the arm.

………………………………...

Night had fallen. "Ok, when I said a break, I didn't mean the whole afternoon," said Cordelia, a little angrily.

"I know," said Angel.

"We don't have time for this. Connor's life is in danger. We're against the clock….."

"I know."

The door suddenly opened and Spike, Gunn, Lorne, Fred and Wesley walked in silently.

"We remember," said Wesley.

"But it still doesn't excuse what you did. It's not something we can just forgive. Memories aren't meant to be stolen, no matter how bad they are. They're not meant to be toyed with.

But we understand why you did it."

"But we're supposed to be a team, right? A family. You're supposed to be able to tell family stuff," said Fred.

"You guys practice that all day?" asked Angel.

"Little bit," they both said at the same time.

"Look. I know I can't change what happened. I should have told you. All I can do is apologise and hopefully we'll be able to move on……"

"Sorry to interrupt boss," said Harmony. Angel looked up, slightly annoyed. It wasn't often that he said he was wrong about something.

"What do you want ?" he snapped.

"Uh, you have a few visitors."

"Tell them I'm busy," he said.

"I don't think that's gonna work," said Harmony, looking behind her.

"Hi Angel," said a voice that Angel had never thought he'd hear again.

"Buffy?" said Spike in shock.

"Bad time?" Buffy sailed into the room as if she owned the place.

For a moment Angel couldn't say anything. He looked at Cordelia as if for answers, and noticed that she was looking very guilty. "Did you know she would show up?" Angel asked her.

"Hi Buffy," sighed Cordelia. "You're here about Dawn aren't you?"

Buffy looked at her in surprise. "How did you know about that? And last I heard you were in a coma."

"What's happened to Dawn?" asked Spike, stepping forward.

Buffy looked at him coldly. "I'm not ready to talk to you yet," was her only reply.

"Dawns gone missing as well, hasn't she?" asked Cordelia, and Buffy nodded

"We thought she might have come here," said Willow.

"Not meaning to be rude, but who the hell are all you people?" asked Gunn, looking bewildered.

"Ok," said Cordelia, taking over Angel's job again. She introduced everyone and explained their histories as briefly as she could.

"There's another part of this that you guys would have known about if you hadn't been playing hide and seek all afternoon," she said, once everyone had taken a seat.

"Connor and Dawn have both gone missing" as soon as she said Connor's name, she realised she'd have to explain everything to Buffy. She looked at Angel and he nodded reluctantly. After Cordy had finished, Buffy looked shocked at the new information. "And I didn't know about this?" she said angrily.

"Look, you can start world war three later, ok? Right now we have to work on getting Connor and Dawn back. The powers don't know exactly who's taken them. But they've done the most important part, which is sending me to you with the warning. And the teens are more important then we realised."

"How come?" asked Xander

"Like I've said before, history will change if anything happens to either of them, to evil's advantage. Not something the powers want." Angel knew from her tone of voice that there was more too it then she was letting on.

"This might go better if we had more players," said Buffy, trying to keep her anger in check, at least for the moment. "I can contact Faith - we don't know what we'll be dealing with. And Giles. He wasn't keen on the idea of us working together before….he didn't think we could trust you. But now I'm sure that he'll have something useful for us to work with."

"Good," said Cordelia, nodding at her in approval. Then she noticed that Xander was looking at her in surprise.

"What?" she asked, getting annoyed at his constant staring,

"Nothing. You've just gone all…commando on me."

"A lots changed Harris," she said, noting the changes that had happened to her former boyfriend. The eye patch kind of stood out and he hadn't told one joke since he'd arrived. "I'm sure we'll have the chance to play catch up later. But now…we have a problem."

"What's that?" asked Angel warily.

"How to get outta here with out being killed." She pointed at the door where Hamilton - their liaison to the senior partners - stood with a very evil expression on his face.

TBC

By the way, in this story, Eve never existed. She could have been a good character, but they just made her story line so obvious it wasn't even worth being in the show. You'll get another chapter tomorrow, but then not so many updates, coz I started a new job today.

Next chapter…Angel and the others try to get out of Wolfram and hart.


	4. chapter four

**__**

Chapter Four

Escape From hell

Angel and the rest of his team stood up instantly. Buffy automatically stood next to Willow and Xander.

"Did you think a Slayer could come into this building unnoticed Angel?" He said with a grin on his face.

"Not the first thing on my mind," Angel shot back.

"If you think your going to get out of here in one piece then you're mistaken," Hamilton continued.

"Then you don't know who you're dealing with," said Xander, looking at Buffy.

"I think it's the other way round," laughed Hamilton. "And I wouldn't speak again boy. Unless you want to loose your other eye."

With that Angel moved forward at the speed of lightening. He leapt into a roundhouse kick that sent Hamilton flying back out of Angel's office. People looked up and froze as Angel walked out after him.

Hamilton struggled to rise. "You think the Senior Partners don't know what you're up to?"

"Screw the Senior Partners. Bet they didn't count on the fact that I might actually walk out."

He kicked Hamilton in the chest and continued to hit him in the face. Hamilton reached up and blocked him, and then he threw Angel across the room, seemingly with out any effort.

"Angel!" Cordelia cried out.

"You have a contract Angel. You can't just leave!" snapped Hamilton.

"Newsflash, I'm already dead. You won't get me coming back as a ghost to do your work for you. My contract ends the minute I walk out the door."

"We have a problem," said Buffy, pointing out the vampires descending the stairs and emerging from the lifts.

"Get gone!" yelled Angel, still locked in a fight to the death.

"He doesn't look good," said Xander, still shocked that Angel had come to his defence like that. They weren't exactly the best of friends.

Wesley quickly grabbed the weapons hanging on the wall of Angels office and handed them to everyone - a few swords and a couple of daggers.

Willow held up her hand and a magical barrier, blue in colour, appeared before them. "It won't hold long," she said to them.

Buffy looked at Spike for the first time since they'd arrived and it was like they hadn't spent any time apart. She was still mad at him for keeping his secrets, but it still seemed like they knew what each other was thinking when it came to working together.

"Wesley, you try and make it outside. Meet us at the Hyperian, remember to stay out of sight if you can," said Spike rapidly

"We won't just leave you," started Fred.

"You can and you will," Spike told her.

"Xander, you go with them," said Buffy.

Xander knew better then to argue. "The Hyperion's too obvious Spike," said Gunn. "I know a friend who can help us though, remember Anne?"

Spike remembered Gunn talking about his friend who worked in the homeless shelter.

"Right," he nodded. "Cordy, make sure they're ok. If we don't meet you in the next few hours, then we won't."

She nodded and they started to run.

"Willow…." started Buffy anxiously.

She nodded. "One, two, three……"

The first wave of vampires that came at them burst into flames.

Then Buffy and Spike moved forward and began to take them out, moving simultaneously.

Willow hurried over to where Angel and Hamilton were fighting and muttered some words under her breath. Hamilton froze instantly.

"Thanks Willow," said Angel.

She smiled at him. "Anytime."

"Guys, time to get moving," said Angel.

The vamps that Buffy and Spike were fighting turned to stone thanks to another spell.

Buffy and Spike joined Willow and Angel as they ran to meet their friends.

"And we're out of there," said Spike as they burst through the doors along with the rest of the employees who were running with them.

"About god damn time," said Buffy. "Angel, I don't know how you could have spent so much time in there in the first place. Didn't you get claustrophobic with all the evil vibes?"

Angel didn't know himself. Now that he was actually out of the building, he realised just how blind he'd been. He felt freer then he had in a long time.

"No time for that. Spike, were are we going?"

"This way," said the pale haired vampire, running on ahead.

"Some of us don't have super speed," grumbled Willow as she followed the trio.

………………………………...

While Angel and the others were fighting, Wesley and his team were trying to make their way out - and running into trouble of their own.

"You sure you guys know where you're going?" asked Xander. It seemed they had been running for miles.

"It's changed!" exclaimed Fred. "They've moved everything around. I was sure there was an exit down this way."

"Did you see where Harmony went?" asked Gunn as they ran.

No one had time to answer him as they had run into yet another crowd of vampires and demons……..

………………………………...

A few hours later…..

"Where are they?" asked Cordelia for the thousandth time. She was pacing the room impatiently.

"It's been more then a few hours," said Fred grimly.

"I'm not giving up on them yet," Cordy snapped. "And neither should you guys."

They had finally reached the homeless shelter. It was definitely on the cramped side, what with Cordy, Lorne, Gunn, Fred, Xander and Wesley alongside numerous amounts of homeless kids. Anne had kindly let them in and had taken care of any damage with what she had.

"I still don't understand how you made it out," said Anne, handing Xander some water.

"Pure luck is my guess," said Lorne.

"The bad guys slipped up," said Gunn, wincing slightly. He looked a little sadly at the tear in his flashy suite. He could feel the knowledge that he had gained slowly fading away.

"They used their resources mostly against Angel and the slayer, forgot to guard their perimeter. My thinking is they let us escape though. It wasn't going their way so they didn't want to get their hands dirty."

"But its Wolfram and Hart," Fred interrupted him. "It was a lot of evil, but they have to have more in store for us. That can't have been it. I mean, we left. No one just leaves that place alive, right?"

"You might need stitches," Anne was saying to Xander in a whisper.

He glanced down at her as she continued to attend to the deep cut on his arm. "Been through worse," he muttered. "I'll live". Then he softened his tone a little. "Sorry. Hey - I recognise you from somewhere…"

"I hear that all the time," she smiled.

"No really….shantarelle. That's it. You used to live in Sunnydale and…" his voice trailed off as he remembered.

"I was in a bad place back then," she answered. "As you can see, I've got my life back on track. But if it wasn't for Buffy…I'll never forget what she did for me. I hope she's ok."

"She will be," he assured her.

"Angel!" Said Cordelia suddenly, making them all jump.

Xander looked up as Buffy and the others entered the shelter. They looked pretty bad….and that was being kind.

"Sorry about the waiting. We had to take cover for a while to make sure we weren't being followed," answered Angel.

"I'll be ok," said Buffy at Xander's look. "Healing powers, remember?"

That was when she noticed Anne. "You've changed," she said in surprise.

Anne nodded. "You too."

"You really own this place?" Buffy continued in amazement.

Anne smiled. "Yep. Here's some bandages. And food and drink if you want."

"Thanks," said Buffy. Then she turned to Cordelia, trying to ignore the wounds she had recieved during the fight. "So. Where do we go from here?"

………………………………...

At the same time as Angel was escaping from Wolfram and hart, Lindsey gazed out of a nearby hotel room at the city lights below him. He didn't know what was about to happen, but he knew that something would, soon. He didn't know if it would happen in the next week or month, but he could feel it.

He knew that Connor had gone missing. He may have been out of town for a while…ok…four or five years but who was counting? But that didn't mean he didn't hear things through the grapevine. He still had contacts. After all, a man on the run couldn't afford to miss out on anything. And he was on the run. He had left Wolfram and Hart. Once you signed your life away to them, you couldn't easily get it back. And he knew that Connor was a big part of what was about to happen. Just as much as his father. So

Lindsey had come back to warn Angel.

He didn't know why he'd come back. Or why he had this sudden desire to play the good guy. It wasn't like he and the dark avenger were best friends. In fact, their history was... colourful. He still remembered a certain fight where he'd lost a hand. But he owed the guy for making him see sense about where he'd been heading. And Lindsey hated owing anyone anything. He also didn't know that Angel was well aware about his son's sudden disappearing act.

He reached over to pick up a newspaper from a nearby table. The signs of doomsday approaching were all over the place. And he knew that if Angel had really accepted the job at Wolfram and Hart, that the so called champion wouldn't have seen any of the clues. Lindsey knew Angel had to have some trick up his sleeve. Angel hated everything and anything about that place, he wouldn't join them just like that, would he? Unless things had changed more then he'd thought. He remembered something he'd told Angel just before he'd left. Don't let them make you play their game. Make them play yours. Had Angel taken his advice? It seemed not even a little bit!

He looked out the window again and could just make out the tall building that was hell on earth. Actually…it was more like a gateway into hell if you thought about it. Did he really want to go back into that place? Hell no was the answer. He was tired of their games. he wasn't sure if he even wanted to get into this world again, even if it was helping the good guys out. But he didn't see another choice.

Next chapter…Connor and Dawn….


	5. chapter five

couldn't think of anymore chapter titles so i'll change the titles so far to numbers - just incase you wanted to know. Sorry about the wait if anyones still reading.

**_Chapter Five_**

_Connor was dreaming._

_The first thing he saw was his family. It was the meal he'd had before leaving for college. His father was praising him for getting into one of the best schools._

_Then something caught his eye by the window, and he caught a glimpse of a face he should have known but didn't. Then it faded into the shadows._

_Then everything seemed to freeze, and the scene faded around him. He was now in a dark room. A girl was crying on the floor. Pleading for his help. "You're the one good thing that ever happened to me Connor. The only good thing". That was Darla. His mother._

_No, not his mother. It couldn't be. The scene then changed again, and he was standing in front of the woman he remembered growing up with. "What ever you do with your life Connor, we'll always be there for you. You'll always have our support. Mine and your fathers"._

_Then it changed again. He was standing on a boat looking out at the ocean. It was night. He was looking down at a metal box with someone trapped in it. "His a liar," said a woman standing by his side. Justine._

_"Remember that I'm your father and I love you. Never forget that," said the man. His father. Angel._

_Images from both lives kept playing back at him. Fred. Gunn. Lorne. Kids he thought of as his best friends since he'd been a kid, Cordelia…and then, just before he woke up, a new face. A girl with long chestnut brown hair and brown eyes. Someone important. Dawn. "Hi…I'm Dawn"._

_Her laughter echoed all around him._

"Dawn," he sat up suddenly.

"It's ok, I'm here," she said quietly. "It was just a nightmare".

"No. It was more then that. Memories of who I really was. I remember everything".

"So, you know who you are?" she whispered.

"Yes," he looked away from her. "My name is Connor".

"I like it," she told him.

"My father…." his voice faltered. "My real father sent me away. I remember I was angry at him. Because of who he was. And I was mad at him for not saving me, for not finding me when I was stolen from him. So he altered reality. Gave me a future where I would be happy".

"Connor…just who is your father?" asked Dawn suspiciously.

"Angel," he said finally. "I know that now. I had no reason to be like I was. Mad, sure, but not suicidal. But I know that he did all he could at the time. I'm not angry at him because I know he thought he had no other choice. And, I realise he did all he could back then as well. Holtze, Justine, that was all a lie. And I believed it".

"I'm confused," said Dawn, but she continued to let him talk…he looked like he needed to.

"I should have listened to him. And now I might not get the chance to tell him I'm sorry".

"Yes you will," said Dawn. "If Angel's still the same guy I knew, once he realises you've gone missing, he won't stop until his found you. And you say he gave you away, but his probably been checking up on you".

Connor met her gaze and actually smiled.

She looked around. "This place is driving me crazy. How long have we been here again?"

"Seems like forever," he answered her.

"You know, I like this new you," she said with a laugh. "It's good to be able to have an actual conversation".

"Well, it's hard to talk when you don't know who you are," he said. "You know, I'm starved!"

Food suddenly appeared on the table.

Connor looked at it sceptically. "I also remember thinking magic was bad".

"Not all magic," said Dawn. "And it depends who uses it. It can be really useful. Besides, I'm sure it's not poisoned. Whoever's kidnapped us could have killed us when we first got here. And besides, I'm not about to starve!"

"Valid point," he replied.

There was silence for a moment while they ate.

"Tell me about you," said Connor. "Since you know all about me, it's only fair".

She smiled. "Well, you're not the only one who's not supposed to be here. I'm not even real. At least you were borne into this world, I was made".

"Say that again?" asked Connor.

She then began to explain to him all about her life. She didn't care that he was a complete stranger. She already felt like she'd known him forever anyway. It felt comfortable, talking to him. She felt like she could say anything, and he wouldn't laugh. He was suitably shocked when she told him about being the key and the whole fight with Glory, equally sympathetic when learning about her mother dying, and awed when she told him about the collapse of the hell mouth.

"And I thought I had it bad," he said with a laugh.

At least his talking now, she thought. The past couple of days she'd been here, he had barely spoken a word. He'd been so dark and almost creepy that she had begun to fear the worst for him. And for her. But she guessed with Angel as his father, now everything made sense!

"I wonder why you suddenly remembered though?" she asked after a while. "Why now, and not when we first arrived".

"Because, it takes a few days for the spell to wear off. Dark magics are not easily broken - I should know. It's taken a lot to get you both here. Dawn, your sisters done her job when it comes to being your guardian. You've been protected better then I'd imagined. And Connor's father has done well also. Then you were in Quor-toth, and then protected by none other then Wolfram and hart - someone else I'd rather not cross paths with," said a new voice in the room. "At least not yet".

Connor and Dawn both stood up, moving closer together instinctively. "Who are you?" asked Connor,

The man standing before them smiled evilly and pointed at Dawn.

"She knows who I am".

………………………………...

Cordelia had suggested they spend a couple of days resting and laying low before they started searching. She'd said it in a pissed off way, but had agreed that there wasn't much of a choice.

"You made the right choice," Angel said to her some time later. "I know we're kind of in a hurry, but there's no use in us running off and getting caught by the bad guys before we'v even begun.

"I'm just worried," she'd replied.

Angel glanced around. "Its quiet in here," he said suspiciously. "Why aren't I hearing the bickering of Buffy and…"

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice," said Cordy. "They'v gone outside to have The Talk".

"The talk?" Angel asked her.

"Yep. You know, the…last time I saw you, you were dead and now I find out you'v been alive for months and you didn't tell me so now I don't know if I can forgive you talk".

"Oh, right," Angel rolled his eyes. "His in trouble isn't he?"

"Spike? Big time trouble".

"Did they love each other? Forgive me for being closed minded, but its Buffy and Spike we're talking about".

Cordelia laughed. "I know. Not exactly a match made in heaven, right? But then, I guess you could say the same about ….never mind," she cut herself off abruptly, but Angel knew who she meant. And just like her, he wasn't ready to talk about it yet. "But anyway, I think they did. Spike certainly. I mean, he died for her, that's not something everyone can say. And, I think in her own way, she feels for him".

"So, I wonder how long world war three is gonna last?" he asked, looking up at the door leading to the back of the shelter.

"From what I'v heard about those two, you can never tell," she said.

………………………………...

"So," said Buffy quietly.

"So," said Spike, looking anywhere but at her.

It was raining lightly, and they were both standing under the shelter above the back door. Stupid weather, she thought bitterly.

"You could at least look at me," she continued.

He didn't say anything to that, but continued to smoke his cigarette. Finally he spoke. "Look, I know I should have told you what happened. But I ….it's hard to explain".

"So start," she snapped. "We'v got all night".

He sighed in frustration. "I didn't know how you'd react. I mean, I died saving the world. If your gonna go, you might as well leave with a bang, right? Then it turns out it was all for nothing, coz here I am. And you only said what you said because it was the end. You didn't mean it".

"Who says so?" Buffy retorted. "And you didn't want to loose face so you lied to me? How lame is that? Did it ever occur to your tiny brain that I might have been happy to see you? That it would have made things better?"

"I didn't want to interrupt your life!" he told her. "And you know how I feel about rejection slayer".

"Who said I would have rejected you?"

They lapsed back into silence.

"Maybe this isn't the best time to talk about this," she said. "So much is going on. All I can say is, if you'd just come and told me, I would have been shocked but….I'd have gotten over it. Now…you lied to me. And you know how I feel about that".

Spike watched with a heavy heart as she went back into the building.

………………………………...

The next day, they all crowded into an office that was separate from the main shelter. Although the shelter was impressively big compared to others Anne had used, it wasn't nearly big enough for all the heroes.

"So, I think the first thing we should do is try to get back to the watchers council," said Buffy. "It has all the information and resources and contacts we could ever need. It's the best place to start looking for Dawn and Connor".

"I agree," said Cordelia, who was in her usual seat by Angel, something Buffy hadn't failed to notice. "But if even the powers don't know where they are yet, we'll have a hard job ahead of us! We should probably leave in groups though, it'll be easier to avoid enemies".

"I want to help," Anne spoke up, unexpectedly. They all turned to look at her.

"I know its lame, but I feel like a part of…whatever this is. I can do research or whatever, but it's a good cause your fighting for and I want in. besides I owe you guys so much for stuff you've done in the past…lets call it a thank you".

"It's a very dangerous thank you," said Wesley, doubtfully.

She shrugged casually. "You remember when those zombies attacked my other shelter? I handled myself then right? If I can handle that I can handle anything".

"Right answer," said Gunn with a smile.

"What about this place," asked Xander, who sounded surprisingly on edge.

She hesitated a moment, then continued. "It's ok. I actually have assistants now. They can handle it".

"Ok Anne," said Angel. "You're in!".

"Uh, there's a slight problem," said Fred. "Isn't the council in England or something? What about Angel and Spike?"

Buffy was trying to ignore the blonde vampire as much as she could, unable to face the problems between them. But now she looked at him, taking a deep breath, gathering her strength to meet his cold eyes. "There must be a spell or something that Willow can find. Teleporting or something".

"That's fine by me," Spike muttered.

" I'll get started on that," said Willow.

"Do you need any help? Supplies or something?" asked Anne. "There's an occultshop like, five minutes away from here".

Willow hesitated. "Maybe. But I don't think anyone should go out on their own. Not yet. Dangerous times and everything. Xander can go, or maybe Angel…"

"It's only a ten minute walk right?" said Xander. "I was in Africa for months Will, I can handle this".

Willow winced, she knew how touchy Xander could be these days. I guess loosing an eye and an ex girlfriend in the same week can do that to a person, she thought sadly. She nodded finally. "Sorry, no offence!"

"Take this," said Wesley, handing him a gun. "It's filled with wooden stakes instead of bullets," he explained at Anne's startled look. "Just in case".

Anne nodded. "Ok. And I have my mobile just to be safe. We'll be fine!"

"So, I heard about what happened to Sunnydale," Anne said as they walked outside- and immediately regretted it.

"If you don't mind, I don't want to talk about it," Xander snapped.

"Sure, I understand. Must have been horrible," she answered him.

"Doesn't begin to describe it," he muttered. Then he sighed. "Look - I'm sorry, alright? I'm not usually a bad guy. A lot of stuff happened. I know it was a year ago but I still miss….the people I lost. Not just in the explosion. Everything about that place is just…"

"It's ok," she nodded in understanding.

"And besides, I hardly know you. No offence Anne, but last time we met, you were kind of…"

"Kinda crazy?" she finished for him. "I know I was. But thanks to you guys i've turned my life around".

"So i've noticed," he said with a rare smile.

"This it?" he asked suddenly, pointing ahead of them.

"Yep. I'm glad it's still open. It's getting late".

"See, no problem," she said after they were finished. After they left the lights in the shop turned off suddenly.

"Yeah," murmured Xander, looking around the shadows. "I don't know what they were all so…"

"What was that?" she interrupted him, grabbing his arm as the sound of footsteps echoed around them.

"You heard it too huh? Oh, I guess it could be the usual. You know, Homeless people, the police, crazies…"

"How about vamps, demons or zombies?" she asked.

"Get your phone Anne, now," he ordered.

The area was deserted as usual in this area of LA at night. Anne dialled the number of the shelter, her hands shaking as she did. "Hello?" came Cordelia's concerned voice on the other end. "Anne? That you?"

"Oh, god," Anne screamed, and dropped the phone as the vampires rushed towards them. Xander instinctively stepped in front and held the gun in front of him, but someone else was in his way.

Lindsey fought the vamps with all his strength and he put up a good fight, using all the training wolfram and hart had given him over the years.

But while he was distracted, one of the creatures grabbed Anne. She screamed. "Let her go!" shouted Xander, unable to watch anyone else die, knowing that his shouting was useless.

For a moment, no one moved. Lindsey…who had staked a few already, froze when he heard the girl scream.

Anne mentally counted to ten, trying not to panic. Then she bit into the vamps hand, and hit it in the stomach when it accidentally did what Xander said. Xander fired the gun and Anne quickly ducked to the ground, the vamp exploding into dust around her.

"Are you ok?" asked Xander, helping her up.

She nodded shakily, coughing, and blinking away tears. "I'm so stupid," she finally got out. "This was all my idea… we could have been…and it would've been all my fault!"

"No - you did good. Trust me, as king of bad ideas…this was nothing," Xander tried to reassure her.

"You guys shouldn't be out this late. Bad things can happen…" started Lindsey, then he hesitated when he saw the gun. "But I guess you know that".

"Hey…It's you!" said Anne suddenly.

"Me?" asked Lindsey, surprised at her question. How did she know him?

"Yeah. Lindsey something. You tried to con my shelter out of loads of money".

"Oh, right, about that," he said lightly. " My job, it was…"

"Look out," said Xander. Lindsey turned but it was too late and he was knocked to the ground, and a demon they hadn't even noticed appeared from the shadows and stood in his place. Lindsey felt a wave of dizziness sweep over him and tried desperately not to pass out.

"I thought it was over," whispered Anne in horror.

Xander shook his head grimly. "It's never over".

TBC


	6. Chapter six

Imzadi…..There is a reason Lindsey was in the same place as Xander and Anne, but won't be explained till later on. Kate turns up in this chapter, this parts really one big coincidence, but I figure it's fan fiction and anything can happen. Plus it was the only way I could think to bring her into the story.

Quicksilver…. Sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes, I finish work at 8, so it's kind of late when I get round to writing these, and by then I'm too tired to check, I just want to post chapters as soon as I can. Try to be more careful in the future!

****

Chapter six

Kate looked around the abandoned Hyperion in confusion. White sheets draped over furniture and dust gathered on the surfaces. It was like it had never been open.

She glanced back outside, smiling at the thought that she could still pick a lock and ventured further into the hotel lobby.

"Hello?" she called out, her voice echoing around her. "Anyone home?"

The silence and shadows creeped her out just a little bit. She remembered when this place had been so full of life. She'd walked in on AI in the middle of a case, Wesley hitting the books, Gunn sorting the weapons, Cordelia on the computer. Sure, she had been mad at Angel at the time, having thought he'd been involved in the case. Something to do with a Darla somebody. But even that had been better then the emptiness she felt standing here now. Cordelia's sarcastic comments had made up for a thousand guests!

"Are you sure you want to get involved with these people again? You said they were nothing but trouble," her friend Sarah had asked earlier that evening. Sarah had worked with her, so Kate was staying with her on her trip back to LA.

"I owe Angel a lot," Kate had replied, remembering the dark time in her life well. Still getting over her fathers murder and being fired, she'd stupidly tried to kill herself. Angel had turned up just in time. That had woken her up to a lot of things, including the fact that there was something out there, forces of good, not just evil. And that was how Angel had eventually earned her trust. "I at least owe him a hello".

And that was how she'd found herself here. Things must be pretty bad since I've been away, she realised, now very concerned. Because Angel missing? Definitely a bad thing.

Realising she wasn't doing anyone any good just standing there, she walked back outside. So now what? Where do you start looking for a vampire detective, champion for the powers that be?

She tried desperately to think of any contacts Angel had mentioned to her over the years that would know where he was. Wolfram and Hart sprang to mind. They had been his main nemesis at the time. Maybe the gang was somewhere around there on a case. But she quickly came to the conclusion that you'd have to be crazy to go anywhere near there. And what if they were in trouble? What was she gonna do about it? It was more then likely she'd get in the way, she didn't have a lot of experience with the supernatural.

A name sprang to her mind then, out of the blue. Anne. When Wesley had gotten shot the same year as the Darla case, she'd looked into his file for Angel, and remembered what had happened to Anne's shelter. If Anne knew Wesley, she had to know Angel. It was a long shot, but it was her only shot.

After a quick stop at her friends to look up Anne's address, and to pick up her gun she still secretly carried, just in case, she started her search.

Lindsey lay on the ground, dazed, and watched helplessly as the demon stepped over him towards Xander and Anne. "No!" he whispered as he struggled to get up.

Several shots rang out and the demon let out a high pitched shriek and fell to the ground. Anne covered her ears until the noise faded.

Lindsey looked up in surprise…and his eyes widened when he saw who had come to their rescue. Not someone he'd be forgetting anytime soon. "Kate lockley?" he said, staggering to his feet.

"Please don't tell me I just saved your life?" she pleaded.

"That's right," he said, remembering when he'd first met her at the police station. "Now I remember how much I hate you!"

"Excuse me?" she said, raising an eyebrow. "I'm sure I hated you first! You do work for the evil law firm from hell right?"

Xander was looking back and forth between the two. "Hi there, children?" he asked them, cutting in. "Anyone remember us? We don't have time for this! We have to get going. Thanks for the help and everything but…" and with that, he and Anne started to turn away.

"Wait…" Lindsey called out, stopping them.

"Actually…Anne?" said Kate, remembering her picture from the case file. "I need to ask you something".

Anne hesitated. "Yes?"

"We're looking for Angel," they both said at the same time.

"What a surprise," Xander answered them.

"Finally," said Cordelia as they all entered the shelter. "What took you guys so long? We were just about to leave after that phone call…"

"Kate?" asked Angel, stepping up beside her. Cordelia blinked and looked at the group again. "Lindsey?"

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Lorne in confusion. "Are we having a reunion and nobody told me? I'm supposed to be the one planning these things!"

"You must be loosing your touch," said Buffy, folding her arms. "Isn't this the same woman who was gonna lock you in a cell and let you burn Angel?"

"We had issues," Kate answered. "That's why I'm here. But you know…I can see this is a bad time. Maybe I should just leave".

"No stay," Insisted Angel. "We're leaving tomorrow, but there's a lot to catch up on. And maybe you can help as well".

"Does she have to?" muttered Lindsey.

"Looks like these guys have issues too," Xander whispered to Anne, who laughed quietly.

"I don't see anyone asking you to speak lawyer boy," snapped gunn.

"Ex lawyer," Lindsey reminded them all. "Back me up here Angel, you saw me leave town! And I think your all gonna want to hear what I have to say".

"I think I speak for everyone here when I say, don't think so!" said cordelia. "Do you remember all those times you tried to kill Angel?"

"Like his so perfect," Lindsey shot back. "Listen, I know you don't trust me but…"

"Understatement of the year," Fred told him coldly.

"But something big is happening. Your sons missing angel…"

"Do you know how old that news is?" said Buffy angrily.

Kate was following all this in shock. "You had a son?" she gasped.

"It's a long story," said Angel, avoiding her question. "And buffy's right," he continued. "If you don't have anything useful to say then you can get out".

Lindsey nodded. He'd expected this kind of reaction. "Ok I got it. Look…about Connor…I know people right here in LA who could help….."

"How do you know all this stuff anyway?" asked Lorne suspiciously.

Lindsey shrugged. "News travels fast. And you guys are practically celebrities of the supernatural world".

Buffy sighed. "Really, you think? I thought celebs got diamonds and personal assistants and shoes all year round. Guess they slipped up somewhere coz, all I'm getting? Demons, monsters, the odd apocalypse, and oh yeah, people like you!"

"Sorry I outstayed my welcome," Lindsey finished. "I didn't know you knew the situation. But I think I'll stick around. Angel said you were leaving tomorrow, so LA might need some help. Plus, I can get info on what Wolfram and hart is up to".

For a moment no one spoke, not sure what to believe.

"I'm in the dark about this guys past Angel," Spike offered eventually. "But I know my enemies. This guys tellin' the truth".

"Much as I hate agreeing with you Spike," Angel answered the vampire. "I think your right on this one".

"Are you crazy Angel?" said Kate, more upset by this then she should be. "I know I only just got here. I'm not part of this, so it's your call. But, this is Lindsey we're talking about. Lindsey who you said you'd never trust in a million years?"

"Nice to know you care lockley," Lindsey looked at her, a little hurt at her words. This confused him .Angel and the rest had said worse to him in the last five minutes, so why did he care about one more insult?

"Look," Angel told the group. "Point is, his right. Now that I think about it, the innocents of this city need protecting. And unfortunately, that means some of us are gonna have to stay here, and one more won't hurt. But," Angel turned to face the man he'd spent most of his time in LA fighting against. "Any trouble of any kind and you'll be out faster then you can blink. I'm not counting on you being alive for long either, once I find out and come looking for you".

Lindsey met his gaze bravely, only slightly worried about his words. "Sure," he said lightly. "You do still have a soul, right?"

"Ethan Rayne," said Dawn in disbelief. "You're the one behind all this? Why?" she still couldn't believe it.

"Ethan who?" asked Connor.

"He…his sort of a sorcerer. Ok, more like a sorcerers apprentice. Back in sunnydale the worst he did was ….ok, it was pretty bad. He turned Giles into a demon. But its mostly minor stuff. Magic tricks. But the initiative locked you up…how…"

"I'd watch what you say girl," Ethan snapped. "A lot's happened in the last five years. But that year in that hell hole is enough to make anyone want revenge," he smiled coldly.

"You realize how pathetic this is right?" asked Dawn.

"Be careful," warned Connor, walking to stand beside her.

"Yes. I'd listen to the boy miss summers. Older then his years that one".

"Buffy will figure this out sooner or later. She always does. And she's gonna kick your…."

Dawn, she told herself as the black wave of magical energy swept towards her. You really don't know when to shut up do you?

Connor looked on in horror as the wave hit her, lifted her in the air and she flew across the room. She hit her head hard and slid towards the wall, unconscious.

"Dawn!" he cried out, rushing towards her.

"I'm thinking later," Ethan laughed. "Don't worry. She'll wake up in an hour or so. It's not time for you to die…yet". He paused and looked at Connor.

"What do you mean?" asked Connor, reaching to hold Dawns hand.

"This world was better with out you in it. And without her. At least for me. Your father won't save you kid. Because I'm not alone in this….and things aren't always what they seem".

Connor narrowed his eyes as he watched Ethan fade from the room.

Won't be a lot of updates for a few weeks, coz I'm going on holiday to Greece soon more updates after that.

Hope you liked this and review if you want, they're always nice to read!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Finally, after a lot of debating they decided that Gunn, Lorne, Wesley, Kate, Lindsey, Xander and Anne, would stay in LA. Buffy, Spike, Angel, Cordelia, Fred and Willow would go back to England.

It was very emotional as the AI team said their good byes. Although not unused to being separated while out on cases, this was different. They had only just got Cordelia back, making their family whole and they had even started to get used to having Spike around watching their backs, it was a heavy blow indeed. And Angel had always been around, even if he was evil half the time.

Fred was having a particularly hard time dealing with Wes's decision to stay, and she didn't know why. Sure, they might not make it through this alive, but what was new? Why was she so upset that he didn't want to stay with her?

Wesley himself was trying hard not to look at Fred. He was an idiot, it was the only explanation. He'd been wanting out of this city for years, even if it was only for a little while. Here was the perfect moment…and he'd chosen to stay. My own personal hell, he thought with a silent sigh. His reason was that they had more then enough brilliant minds on the case, Fred, Giles Willow…even Buffy when she really thought about things. He was more use here. Definitely an idiot.

"You guys, it'll be fine," Angel was saying. "We'll be right back!"

"Promise!" Added Cordelia. "Just stay alive alright?"

"Look who's talking kid," said Lorne sadly.

"Yeah, we should be looking out for you! I mean…you only just…" started Gunn.

"Not going anywhere," she answered him, cutting him off.

"You're forgetting who she's with Gunn," said Buffy from across the room. "We'll look after her."

"Just don't do anything we wouldn't do," put in Xander. "Watch out for the library. Move anything in there and Giles will never talk to you again!"

Willow smiled at her friend, surprised at the joke that had come out of nowhere. Lately Xander had been so quiet, but now…then she noticed Anne who hadn't moved from his side since they'd arrived back at the shelter. Question answered, she thought.

Xander then moved forward to give Willow and Buffy a hug. "It's gonna be weird without you around," Buffy whispered. "Africa was different. At least you always called! LA's fast turning into a battle ground. Be safe ok?"

"Don't be so overdramatic," he told her off, mock serious. "It's fine. Get to see how the other half live," he pointed to Angel at that. "Plus living this close to that many shoes got to be a plus, right Cor?"

"Two jokes in one minute? Feeling alright Harris?" she shot back.

"Well, the spell's ready," said Willow in the silence that followed. "I guess we'd better get going."

Wesley watched with dread as Fred began to fade, and then she disappeared altogether. Strange, that he'd only noticed her.

Fred was only thinking about Wesley as well at that moment, so much that at first, she didn't realise that anything had changed. Then, she realised they were in a completely different place….and the sound of rain pouring outside surrounded her.

"Welcome to England," said Willow.

Spike glanced at Angel and rolled his eyes. "Home sweet home!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She made me tell her Spike! Threatened me and everything…besides, you know what I'm like with secrets…" Started Andrew a while later.

Spike narrowed his eyes and took a step forward. "Don't you start with me!"

Buffy lay a hand on his arm. "Spike play nice. Andrew don't lie. I did not threaten you…I will now though!"

Andrew fled from the room, something about getting more tea for Giles.

"Works every time with him…" her voice trailed off and she hastily removed her hand.

Angel cleared his throat, followed by Cordelias laughter. "If you two could just get a room and get it over with? We'd all be better off!"

Angel looked at her in horror at this thought.

Willow spoke up suddenly. "Well, I'm thinking we should start with locator spells? We have some very powerful crystals in our collection."

"I don't think that's going to work. They're both guarded with magic so powerful…now would be a great time for a vision update guys," Cordy said suddenly, looking up at the ceiling. "Find out anything useful for us lately?"

Suddenly, cordelia looked like she was being wracked with pain. She started to shake violently and would have sunk to the floor if Angel hadn't caught her in time.

"Wow, it actually worked!" exclaimed Fred in surprise. "She must have made an impression up wherever she was!"

Angel had moved her over to a chair and was trying to calm her down. "It'll be ok Cordy. Can you hear me?"

Cordelia's eyes came back into focus slowly. "Thanks," she whispered. Then she looked up at Willow.

"The vision I just had…it was about you."

"Me?" the witch looked at her startled. "Why…I mean….what can I do?"

"You can perform a spell. It's very powerful, high level of magic. You've done something like it before…you can contact people through their thoughts….through their dreams. Find out information that way."

Willows face had drained of colour. "Look…I may have some control over my powers now, but ever since I released the power of the slayer from the scythe, I haven't done anything like that since. The stuff you saw at Wolfram and Hart…barriers and turning evil to stone…that's just small stuff. But this…."

"The powers believe you have the strength to do this," Cordelia sounded desperate now. "I believe you can Willow. Please you have to try."

They listened to what sounded like a distant crash of thunder outside for a few seconds, then Willow finally nodded. "Ok. I'll do it."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is absurd!" Giles said sometime later, as Willow went about gathering ingredients from around the Watchers council. The actual spell was in a book of shadows, locked safely in the council's volt.

"It's the only solution we have," Buffy countered him angrily.

"Don't blame me Giles. For once I had nothing to do with this ok? The answer came from on high…literally!" Cordelia defended herself.

Giles couldn't say anything back to this, but it didn't make him any less angry. "But it's ridiculous to ask Willow of all people…after all she's been through…"

"She's stronger now," said Buffy. "We've seen how in control she is of everything haven't we? Besides apparently she's the only one…"

Angel had tuned all of this out, and was now biding his time until they could start the spell. Which he knew they would…he just hoped it was soon. The rain had thankfully stopped, and since all he could do was think about Connor's safety, he turned and walked out onto the balcony of the room.

Spike, sensing his chance of escape from the endless debate that was going nowhere, followed his grandsire out of the room.

"Feels strange to be back here don't it?"

Angel looked up in surprise.

Spike shrugged. "Got bored with all the chit chat. They'll figure it out eventually. Always do."

Angel nodded. "Do you mean back in England? Or both teams back together?"

Spike looked out at the countryside before him. "Both I guess."

"Good way or bad way?"

"Confusing as hell way!"

Angel actually laughed. Then he grew silent. "You know…sometimes I miss it."

"Now, I know you can't be talking about the good old eighteenth century coz then I'd have to say you're bloody crazy!"

"Not the time…the whirlwind."

Spike looked blank.

"It's what Darla called it. I miss the whirlwind. Me, Darla, you and Drusilla. The excitement and adventure we had. No rules, responsibly no worries."

"That's what having a soul means Angel." then he smirked. "Wait I didn't say that. No way am I giving a long speech like that at least not to you of all people!"

"You know what I mean though. It was all a thrill ride, you never knew what happened next…you could actually have fun!"

Spike sighed. "Listen Angel, the kids gonna be fine. We'll get him back."

"How do you know?"

"It's what we do ain't it? And look at it this way. We've got a new whirlwind now….you, Cordelia me and…" Spike stopped short. Of course, he had no idea if there was ever going to be him and Buffy together again, but he knew how Angel felt about that from the dark look in his eyes. And the many arguments and fights to the death they'd had about the girl before. "You know what I mean," Spike finished off lamely. "It's different now."

Angel relaxed after a moment. "I guess. I have to believe that you're right. When all of this is over, I'll have my family back and…..and the kid has a name."

"Connor," Spike said thoughtfully. "Don't think I like it."

"Knew you wouldn't."

"Guys, we're all set in here," said Cordelia, coming out onto the balcony. Realising she'd probably interrupted something, she hurried back in as quickly as she appeared.

"If you told anyone we had this conversation I'll…." Spike started.

Angel rolled his eyes. "I know, I know. You'll kill me."

"And more," Spike threatened.

After they'd closed the balcony doors behind them, they turned to see a room of shadows, with a circle of candles being lit.

Angel looked up in concern at Willows anxious voice. "I hope that I can do this."

TBC


End file.
